D.R.I.
frame|D.R.I. – Logo D.R.I. für Dirty Rotten Imbeciles (dt.: Dreckige verfaulte Schwachköpfe) aus Houston, Texas, USA, wurde 1982 gegründet. Sie begannen im Hardcore und waren ab Mitte der 1980er Mitbegründer des Crossover. D.R.I. ... : → Siehe auch S.O.D., M.O.D., Suicidal Tendencies, The Accüsed Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *'I Don't Need Society' – (audio, 1:34 min) - aus der Hardcore-Zeit *'Acid Rain' – (video, 4:31 min) - aus der Crossover-Zeit *D.R.I. (Dead Rich Individuals) – (video, 0:53 min) - von Sore Throat - aus dem extrem unkommerziellen Grindcore gab es 1988 (grindige) Kritik. Geschichte von D.R.I. Am 02. Mai 1982 gründeten Sänger Kurt Brecht und Gitarrist Spike Cassidy mit 21 Jahren U.S.D.R.I in Houston, Texas. Zu Beginn waren Kurts Bruder Eric Brecht und und Dennis Johnson dabei. Als D.R.I. veröffentlichte man 1983 die Mini-LP Dirty Rotten mit flotten 22 Songs in 18 Minuten. 1983 zog man nach San Francisco, wo sich gerade das Zentrum des neuen Thrash Metal entwickelte. 1984 kam die zweite Mini-LP Violent Pacification ... Im März 1985 kam das Debütalbum Dealing With It, das war immer noch Thrashcore ... 1987 kam das zweite Album Crossover, das durch die extrem fette Gitarre zum Crossover-Genre zählt. Das bisher letzte Album kam 1995 ... thumb|250px|D.R.I. – Band 2006 erkrenkte Spike Cassidy an Darmkrebs, war 2007 aber wieder einigermaßen fit. Die Band sammelt bis heute Spenden für die Nachbehandlung, damit es Spike nicht so geht wie Chuck 2002?. Anfang 2012 muss Spike wieder operiert werden, der komplette Dickdarm wird diesmal entfernt. Im Herbst 2012 war außerdem eine Notoperation fällig. Dafür braucht er aktuell im August 2013 'noch 60.000 $ für ausstehende Rechnungen. Sad. Die Europatour 2013 wurde wegen Sehnenentzündung im Finger abgesagt, es kommt also kaum Geld rein. Die Alben von D.R.I. ''D.R.I. haben zwischen 1982 und 1995 '''sieben (inkl. der Dirty Rotten als LP-Version) vollständige Alben gemacht. Bis heute spielen sie mit über 50 Jahren immer wieder Tourneen für wenig Geld. Respekt. *1983 – Dirty Rotten – Mini-Album (Dirty Rotten) *1984 – Violent Pacification – Maxi-Single (Dirty Rotten) *1985 – Dealing With It – 1. Album (Metal Blade) *1987 – Crossover – 2. Album (Metal Blade) - ab hier Crossover *1988 – 4 of a Kind – 3. Album (Metal Blade) - legendärer Gitarrensound *1989 – Thrash Zone – 4. Album (Metal Blade) *1992 – Definition – 5. Album *1995 – Full Speed Ahead – 6. Album Mini-Album – Dirty Rotten Das erste Mini-Album Dirty Rotten wurde am 6. und 7. November 1982 aufgenommen und kam im März 1983 heraus. *Thrashcore – 22 Tracks, 16:41 min – 00. März 1983 bei Dirty Rotten Records Dirty Rotten hatte im Original 22 Tracks als Mini-Album, später 44 Tracks als CD, aber viel davon waren Interviews und so kram. Maxi-Single – Violent Pacification Die Maxi-Single Violent Pacification wurde am 23. November 1983 aufgenommen und kam 1984 heraus. *Thrashcore – 4 Tracks, 5:49 min – 00. ... 1984 bei Dirty Rotten Records Violent Pacification hat nur 4 kurze Tracks. Der Titeltrack wurde von Slayer auf dem Album Undisputed Attitude gecovert. 1. Album – Dealing With It Das Debütalbum Dealing With It wurde 1984 aufgenommen und im März 1985 veröffentlicht. *Thrashcore – 25 Tracks, 33:59 min – 00. März 1985 bei Metal Blade Records Dealing With It ... 2. Album – Crossover Das zweite D.R.I.-Album Crossover wurde zwischen 1986 und 1987 aufgenommen und kam im März 1987 heraus. *Crossover – 13 Tracks, 39:39 min – 09. März 1987 bei Metal Blade Records thumb|250px|D.R.I. – Crossover Nach Crossover ist das Genre Crossover benannt: "The genre "'crossover'" was coined from this release." (WP:en) : 01 – The Five Year Plan – 4:03 – 02 – Tear it Down – 3:38 – 03 – A Coffin – 0:58 – 04 – Probation – 4:05 – 05 – I.D.K.Y. – 1:28 – 06 – Decisions – 5:02 – 07 – Hooked – 2:44 – 08 – Go Die! – 3:42 – 09 – Redline – 3:06 – 10 – No Religion – 2:59 – 11 – Fun and Games – 2:13 – 12 – Oblivion – 4:54 – 13 – Outro - 0:23 – 3. Album – 4 of a Kind Das dritte D.R.I.-Album 4 of a Kind wurde zwischen Februar und März 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... heraus. *Crossover – 11 Tracks, 35:14 min – 00. ... 1988 bei Metal Blade Records thumb|250px|D.R.I. – 4 of a Kind 4 of a Kind ... : 01 – All for Nothing – 3:56 – 02 – Manifest Destiny – 2:38 – 03 – Gone Too Long – 2:20 – 04 – Do the Dream – 2:36 – 05 – Shut-Up! – 2:47 – 06 – Modern World – 4:22 – 07 – Think for Yourself – 4:43 – 08 – Slumlord – 1:53 – 09 – Dead in a Ditch – 0:49 – 10 – Suit and Tie Guy – 3:44 – 11 – Man Unkind – 5:29 – 4. Album – Thrash Zone Das vierte D.R.I.-Album Thrash Zone wurde zwischen August und September 1989 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Crossover – 14 Tracks, 48:27 min – 10. Oktober 1989 bei Metal Blade Records Thrash Zone ... Deutschland-Konzerte ... 27.07.2015 - Feierwerk / Kranhalle: D.R.I. + Dust Bolt + Antipeewee(?) (->link) Weblinks *Homepage – ganz gut *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Laut.de – Biographie *Spike Cassidy Cancer Relief Fund – (war in 2013) - in dem Land ohne flächendeckende Krankenversicherung. Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Hardcore